This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Websites such as https://translate.google.com/ provide an automated language translation service. A user can enter text and/or an Internet website. Automated language translation services translate the user provided text and/or text associated with the Internet website into a language designated by the user. Automated language translation services perform a word by word translation. Unfiltered word by word language translation often results in translated text that does not reflect the true meaning of the user provided text and/or the text associated with the Internet website. Automated language translation services are generally only suitable to convey a general meaning of the translated text, are often inaccurate, and/or often offer embarrassing translations.
Website providers can use manual language translation services in order to offer basic localization for international visitors to their website. Manual language translation of a large website with numerous product definitions into numerous languages can require months of manual translation work, at greats costs. Manual language translation requires intensive effort to achieve a useable result. Further, as new content is added to the website the website provider becomes responsible for essentially maintaining parallel websites with unique language content on each, requiring continuous manual updates.